


Remembrance Day

by Endaewen



Series: Remembrance Day [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Tales of Remembrance Day.
Series: Remembrance Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548358





	Remembrance Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2005.

**Title:** Remembrance Day

**Author:** Endaewen

**Summary:** Remembrance Day tales.

**Fandom:** Forever Knight

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me.

The two friends were at the loft watching the Remembrance Day ceremonies. Natalie usually went to the cenotaph each year, but this year, she'd come down with a terrible cold. Instead of letting his friend shiver in the cold and damp (it was a typical November day), Nick had invited her to watch the ceremonies with him.

Sitting there watching the ceremonies was a different feeling than the occasional movie night's they'd had. At once solemn, sad and yet hopeful. It was also a lot quieter.

The loft was utterly silent as the minute of silence was called. Neither of the two had been talking at all to this point, but somehow they got even quieter. All that could be heard was the sound of Natalie's breathing and the background noise being picked up by the cameras at the ceremony. Even the clocks seemed to stop ticking for that minute.

Once the ceremony was over, Natalie asked Nick what it was like back then during the war years.

"When I heard the announcement on the wireless, it was as though a weight had fallen from my shoulders. Within minutes the streets were filling with people who clearly had the same feeling. Of course, I couldn't join them, but I was able to watch from the shadows by the window."

"Once the war was declared to be over, there was an incredible sense of relief, even among my kind," he replied. At her curious look, he expanded on his statement. "While some of us like wars, during the last century the weaponry has become advanced enough that they're becoming too dangerous for us. Not so much the gas weapons that were used, but the bombs. The damage done to many of the cities such as Coventry or Dresden was done with incendiary bombs.

Nick spent the next hour or so telling Natalie about life during both the First and Second World Wars. It was a perspective that was slowly being lost to the world as the generations which had lived through those tumultuous years were rapidly dying of age. Nick, though was able to tell her about both the civilian experience and that of the soldier.


End file.
